An Experiment in GenderBending
by WanderingQuill
Summary: What if APTX had a completely different side effect?  This fic is reposted with no revisions.


**ONE MORE LOVE STORY**

_by wanderingquill_

_DISCLAIMER: Detective Conan does not belong to me._

_WARNINGS: fem!Shinichi, drabble-fic_

_Completely experimental fic. Sorry that it's not better. Not fact-checked or beta-ed._

_

* * *

_

HANGOVER

Things went wrong the very minute Heiji woke up.

The silky white back he was looking at was definitely feminine, but Heiji didn't remember getting into bed with someone.

And it definitely wasn't Kazuha. Not when Heiji had left her back in Osaka.

But there were no mistaking the small red and purplish bruises scattered on the shoulders and nape area. Heiji could also feel the silky feel of the bed covers against his naked body, and considering how low the sheets dipped against the other's back, he knew full well that she was also as naked.

"Fuck," Heiji breathed. He ground the heels of his hands against both eyes, hoping that in a moment he would be back home, alone, and definitely not hung over.

* * *

MEMORY

Heiji froze.

She was standing by the cashier, casually trendy in jeans, cowboy boots, and a designer dress shirt. Her hair feathered around a well-shaped skull in a layered pageboy, long bangs falling into thickly-lashed eyes. Her enormous golden hoop earrings stood out against her neck.

Images flashed in his mind, like a series of still photographs. Vivid, graphic, with the emotional punch of a thunderbolt.

Enormous blue eyes, glazed with alcohol. Red-tipped fingers nonchalantly holding the lip of a bottle. A table half-filled with empty bottles. Tousled chestnut hair framing a reddened countenance. Men, all sorts, flirting, teasing, touching. A face closed and expressionless, with all the touchability of a stone statue. A sleek white body, stark against the dull brown sheets. Blood on the sheets, a minute spatter. Drowsy, sleepy face, shocked and alarmed. A breakfast table filled with half-eaten food. A hotel door half-closed.

Heiji hadn't forgotten her.

He didn't think he ever could.

* * *

COWORKERS

"Aidan Montgomery, Detective. Transferred from New York Police Department."

Heiji swallowed.

"Hattori Heiji, Detective." He smiled weakly, unable to look away from those ice-cold blue eyes that showed absolutely no recognition whatsoever. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

MEETING OF MINDS

"So lipstick on the window pane. Cherry balm, typically used by Yaone-san."

Heiji nodded, frowning as he prowled the scene. A quiet young baker's assistant was found dead in the commercial freezer, still dressed in the white chef's outfit. There were no sign of struggle and the body itself was found curled like a foetus. If it wasn't for the faint blue tinge on the skin, she made a cute picture.

His partner was also scowling as she stood by the kitchen window. In bright red lipstick the word "SLUT" was written.

"No signs of break-in. All windows and doors were properly locked, inaccessible from outside. She was supposed to close for the day and is usually the last one out on Wednesdays. Mizuki-san has an alibi—his family reported him at home two hours prior to the date of death and hasn't been alone since. Takao-san was seen walking outside 30 minutes 30 minutes prior to the date of death, but has no keys to the facility," reported Yamano-san, the third member of their team. He was a tall personable young man, but only recently promoted and didn't have anywhere the amount of experience Heiji had in solving cases. Yamano Akito was obviously intimidated by his seniors, one of which was a famed detective since his high school years and was on the fast track ever since he joined the police force 2 years ago, while the other was a cold, beautiful, and intelligent veteran from America's New York Police Department.

"Anything odd in habits?" Aidan asked, walking into the small area which contained the staff locker rooms. The forensics team had already documented every aspect of it and were now busy going over the administrative office. She opened the victim's locker. She picked up a prescription medicine bottle.

"There was some concern that she might have started getting into drugs. Friends have reported that sometimes it's almost as if she's hallucinating. She's apparently been partying pretty hard, and has been seen several nights in the past 2 weeks at the Purple Nail Club. That club's been suspected of selling its clientele with some of the more common party favours."

Aidan's eyes narrowed. Heiji, who had followed her, saw the moment it all clicked. Curious and not wanting to be shown up, he held out a hand and Aidan handed the prescription bottle to him. Heart medication.

Heiji looked up and their eyes met. "Digitalis poisoning."

* * *

PAIN

Kazuha was more beautiful now than when they were younger. She was radiant in her white wedding kimono, the horned headgear not detracting at all from her joyful expression.

Heiji watched it stone-faced.

A soft touch at his elbow caused him to turn slightly. Aidan stood next to him, elegant in a white designer pantsuit with gold jewellery. She smiled at him, and Heiji caught his breath.

The pain was still there, but so was hope.

* * *

PERFECT CRIME

"Kudo Shinichi."

Aidan didn't flinch. Heiji continued, his mouth dry. "You're Kudo Shinichi. No mistake. You have done an incredible job falsifying your records, but..."

She smiled faintly. "...but there's no such thing as the perfect crime."

* * *

HANDS

The ring looked beautiful, with its band of diamonds set in white gold.

Heiji lifted his new wife's hand to his lips and kissed that ring.

Sparkling blue eyes laughed into his.

-FIN-


End file.
